Hermione Rias
Hermione Rias is a main character of the Into the Dark series and a survivor of the initial outbreak. Formerly, a Boston Police Department Patrol unit officer she is now the medical officer of the Expeditionary Force and a Combat Medic for the Revolutionary Army. Physical Appearance Hermione is a petite Indian American girl with short black hair and light brown skin. She typically wears a standard police uniform clothing during the initial Outbreak. However, after joining the Revolutionary Army she becomes an elite soldier of the Expeditionary Force and dons a new uniform. Background and early life A talented yet timid girl her entire life Hermione was known for her knowledge in medicine and chemistry which lead to her pursuing her bachelor's degree in chemistry. Before she could become a medical professional however she learn's that her mother had been murdered and decided to become a police officer instead. After completing training she joined the Boston Police Department around the time of the outbreak. Personality Hermione is introduced usually as very shy, kind, and uncertain on how to interact with others due to her isolation as a child. Despite this Hermione is shown to be highly intelligent and is very capable problem solver. This likely stems from her having studied heavily in both in medicine and chemistry making her a large asset to the Revolutionary Army. After Hermione joins the Expeditionary Force, she became the unit's youngest and most inexperienced member, which made her quite nervous around her teammates. Because of this, she was eager to please and has been known to take on any task assigned to her without hesitation. Equipment Combat helmet - Hermione wears a combat helmet to protect herself from gunfire. Ballistic vest - Hermione also wears a bullet-proof vest to shield herself from gunfire in addition to the helmet. Gas mask - Hermione also carries a gas mask to shield herself from poisonous gasses. IMI Uzi - Hermione is shown to accustomed to using a sub machine gun using it as one of her primary weapons during the outbreak. * 9×19mm Parabellum - Hermione's sub machine gun fires 9mm bullets and she is shown to an effective user as she was able to hold her own in a fire fight with the US Army Special Forces. Miklor MGL - Hermione is also adept at using a grenade launcher using its destructive capability to decimate a number of infected hordes. * 40mm grenade - Hermione's grenade launcher which fires 40mm grenades that are capable of exploding leading to devastating effects. Browning Hi-Power - Hermione also carries a handgun as her main side arm of choice for most of the series. She gains it after she joins the Revolutionary Army's Special Operations Group in place of her S&W M37 revolver. * 9×19mm Parabellum - Like Hermione's sub machine gun, her handgun also carries 9mm bullets and she is shown to be skilled at using it after consistently training with it. Smith & Wesson Model 37 - Hermione is initially featured with a small S&W M37 revolver which appears to be her only weapon, she eventually substitutes it with a better handgun after joining the rebels. * .38 Special - Hermione's revolver appears to fire .38 Special bullets and she is shown to be a fairly good marksman being able to kill several infected. Combat Knife - Hermione carries a combat knife in addition to her own firearms, body armor and explosives and is shown to be a proficient knife fighter with it. M18 Smoke Grenade - M26 Hand Grenade - M84 Stun Grenade - Molotov Cocktail - Relationships Police Chief of Boston - Dr. William Barnes - Jacob Rogers - Category:Protagonists Category:Law Enforcement